Yu Yu Next
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: The spirit Detective and his friends have grown up. Now their teenage children are out to kick some demon butt. Plus Jin and Toguro are back!
1. Boredom

This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how you like it. I don't wanna beg. /Falls to floor and begs for reviews/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do own Amaya, Takeshi, Sho, Sora and Yuki. I also own the future I made for the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. E-mail me if you want the rights for a few million dollars though.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Man, I'm gonna die of boredom!" Amaya sighed as she lied on her back on her bed with her head on the floor.  
"Me too, ever since dad killed Toguro Mamoru there have been nothing to do." Uramshi Takeshi whined, lying on his stomach next to Amaya, while staring at Yuki and Sho.  
"We could go to the park," Kuwabara Yuki tried. Sho hit Yuki in the head with his textbook that lay in front of him.  
"It's raining, Baka. Honestly, Amaya's da is right. Yuki did inherit dumbness from his father." Sho said, as a glint of prefight excitement ran though his purple blue eyes.  
"Hey, I'm not dumb or I couldn't do this," Yuki retaliated. He reached towards his sword hilt. Sho's ears started to wiggle in excitement as he hoped for a fun fight. But when Yuki reached into his book bag instead and pulled out a test with A-plus, Sho feel face forward. Amaya feel off her bed laughing at how stupid Sho had been. Yuki was book smart, but if he opened his mouth or even moved you couldn't tell. How Sho could of thought that Yuki would've noticed the invite to fight was beyond her understanding.  
"Wanna go see the new Inuyasha movie," Amaya asked looking for something to do? "Or how about the mall?"  
"We're all broke, what good would either do," Takeshi shoted down her ideas.  
"Well, then... I guess we gotta do our homework for lack of anything else to do." Everyone broke down laughing. They went to Tokyo High. It was an impossible hard school, but they all managed to get all A's, get their homework done in an hour, and skip classes whenever they wanted. Like they needed to do homework now. They did it while eating breakfast and riding the train to school. Homework, Amaya had lost it.  
The door opened and Mr. Minamino walked in as they went back to sitting and staring at each other. "I see your all very busy, so I'll just take these tickets to Club Bambooshot and give them to some more bored teenagers. Sho jumped upped and grabbed the tickets as Amaya and the others raced out the door.  
"No need dad. Thanks see ya later," Amaya shouted back at her father as her friends and her ran out the door. "Your welcome," Kurama said to the closed door. "I just hope you can handle the mission that awaits you and your friends when you arrive."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I hoped you like my first fanfic so far. I'm gonna give you a short bio on the characters in my story at this point. Here you go.  
  
-Yusuke married Keiko when they were 20. When they were 22 they had their  
only son Urameshi Takeshi. Toguro had a son no one knew of and he came to  
avenge his father. Needless to say Yusuke won.  
  
-Kurama and Hiei stayed best friends (nothing more, to all you yoai fans  
"sorry this story is gonna stay straight"). They got an apartment when  
Kurama finished high school. A mission sent the two of them to stop some  
evil demons. It turns out they found a new born baby that had been  
abounded at birth among the demons. They rescued the baby and then  
adopted her due to Hiei's past (as friends I must stress).  
  
-Kuwabara married Yukina and they had two kids. Yuki their son and Hoshi  
their daughter. Both children are half ice demons.  
  
-Jin from the dark tournament married a wind demon Sora and moved to the  
human world so that his son, Sho could go school.  
  
-Amaya is Kurama and Hiei's adopted daughter. She is sixteen years old,  
her name means night rain, she is half fire demon and half fox demon  
(ironic, no?), has silver hair with black five point star spots in it,  
and has dark green eyes. She is very sweet, and loyal to her friends, but  
can be quite violent.  
  
-Takeshi is Yusuke's son. He is sixteen, his name means brave; he is  
human with some of his father's spirit powers. He uses them mainly to  
fight thugs though. He has brown hair with dark amber eyes and he has a  
crush on Amaya.  
  
-Yuki is Kuwabara's son. He is fifthteen and sadly inherited a bit of his  
father's dumbness (I ain't being mean to Kuwabara, just truthful). He is  
half ice demon and half human, he has some healing powers and when he  
cries he produces the same gems his mother does (which is a lot, because  
his friends pick on him sometimes). He has aqua blue curly hair and looks  
just like his dad. His name means snow or luck.  
  
-Sho is Jin's son. He is sixteen, is a wind demon and may just be more  
powerful then his father. He has purple hair with black streaks that he  
got from his mother, but he has his father's purple blue eyes. He wears a  
bandana when out of the house to hide the horn he got from his dad. His  
name means thriving or brilliant. He has a crush on Amaya too. 


	2. Alleyways and moods

Disclaimer: Evil Demons stole the disclaimer on the last chapter that said, "I no own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but I do own my OC and plot, but a million dollars might change my mind though." Then they came and changed reality so that I did own Yu Yu Hakusho. Then I woke up and started crying.  
  
Sho: She also doesn't own the song "dancing in the street" Sweetflowerli: Shut up, or I'll give Yuki some brains and have him beat you up Sho: /under breath/ Touchy subject huh, not owning things, /normal voice/ k, just chill.  
  
Now to answer my Reviews!  
  
Foxhiei: Yup, they are still living together (but as friends, I don't want anyone thinking otherwise)  
  
TheBlackRoseofHiei: Okay, Enjoy and remember the more reviews I get, the faster I get ideas to type.  
  
Oh and everyone the /blah/ are either thoughts or actions. My evil computer has demons that won't let me use the little stars.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
Lights. Dancing. "Dancin' in the streets. "Okay there was no dancing in the street, but some really pi$ed off people were curseing and flicking people off in the street. They couldn't get into the hot new club without tickets. And it was just their luck that some odd-looking teenagers were walking down the street with four tickets in their hands. The tall, handsome, hunk that was their leader (he was really short, fat, and extremely ugly, but he thought he was a total hottie. Talk about denial!) whispered to his three fellow gangsters (who were really just some idiots who couldn't fight their way out of bubble wrap). They nodded and ran over to the alleyway near where the odd-looking teens where just walking by.  
"Damn, I'm so glad your dad got those tickets. I was about to pull out my katana and slash everything in your room to little ribbons." Takeshi said looking at how cute Amaya looked in her light yellow tank top that showed her bellybutton and tight jeans. Sho was doing the same thing, but being that he was looking at Amaya from her from her right he saw the hand snake out of the alley and make a grab for Takeshi's arm.  
"Takeshi, to your left." Sho said while pulling a dagger from his pant's pocket. Sho seemed to fly more then jump around Amaya to grab the snaking arm and pull it around the owner's back so that he couldn't move.  
"Whatta da ya want, ya creep?" Sho said moving his dagger to the creep's neck. The creep didn't move or speak, he had...passed out when he had seen the dagger in Sho's hand. Sho sighed and dropped the dead weight, before spinning around and slashing his dagger against a greasy looking guy's head. Blood spattered on the ground and Sho as the greasy guy fell to the ground. Sho cursed. The creep's and greasy guy's friends had run off screaming like little girls. Sho tore his shirt off forgetting that Amaya was standing there.  
"Baka!" Amaya hit Sho over his head before turning Sho's shirt inside out and throwing it at him. She hated it when the guy's forgot that she was there. If at least they asked first she would have no problem with them taking clothes off or having burping contests. Okay, maybe not the second, but still. Sho just stood there looking confused, what had he done wrong now? Takeshi could see some tension building between the two and sighed before saying, "Come on you two. Lets get to the club before they decide to close on us."  
"You're a baka too, Takeshi. The club stays open till four in the morning," with that Amaya turned and stalked off towards the club. Takeshi and Sho sweatdroped. Something had gotten into Amaya. She could get pretty nasty, but... she always had a reason to be like that.  
"You think it's that time of the month," Sho asked? "Dunno, let's go before she comes and bites off our heads though." Takeshi ran after Amaya with Sho at his heals. Yuki being a idiot just stood there watching his friends leave him behind. The club was amazing. Lights were covering everything. Music screamed out of huge speakers as teens danced the night away on a dance floor that had designs all over it. A giant movie screen covered one wall showing music videos (and I mean giant! I mean it's covering a wall in a dance club). Amaya had found a booth down the hallway that lead to the bar. The bar wasn't really a bar considering it was a under 20 club and in Japan you had to be twenty to legally drink. Sho had gone to get drinks for them all.  
"Where's Yuki," Takeshi asked Amaya? "How should I know, baka. I'm sick of the idiot not being able to anything. You know what? I'm, gonna go dance. See ya" Amaya jumped off and ran off to the dance floor before Takeshi could say a thing. Damn, Takeshi thought. Amaya is really not herself. What on earth or the demon world could be wrong with her? Sho walked over. Well, sort of. The crowd was pretty bad. They probably had let too many people in. ho was slightly floating towards his friend's booth in a way that no one could really notice. At least... that's what he thought (insert dramatic music).  
"Huh, what happened ta Amaya?" Sho sat down and looked at Takeshi questionly. "She went to dance. She acting super mad, don't you think?" Takeshi put his hands behind his head in that famous way his father did.  
"Hai, but..." Sho was cut short by screams. And the wind demon could tell whose screams they belonged to. "Amaya..."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
How'd you like this chapter? Review or I will make Yuki smart /Sho comes and hits sweetflowerli in head. Sweetflowerli passes out/  
  
Sho: Mega props to this website for giving the baka author the legal drinking age in Japan, Potsdam edu (which she doesn't own either). And don't ya all forget ta review if ya want more chapters, because the baka just got the first four Inuyasha mangas and she may forget ya all.  
  
Small dictionary Baka- idiot (might be Amaya's favorite word for all I know) Hai- Yes


	3. Lessons for demons and fighters

> > > Sweetflowerli: The demons have attacked again! They made me think the disclaimer didn't show up in the first chapter. /pulls out paper and begins plan to kill demons/  
  
Takeshi: Is she always like this?  
  
Sho: Hai, and she gets crazier as time goes on too.  
  
Takeshi: May King Yama save us all!  
  
Sho: Don't count on it. He's busy with work an' Prince Koenma isn't much help. What with his new girlfriend an' all.  
  
Takeshi: NANI! / faceforward drops on floor/  
  
Sho: Takeshi? Takeshi?  
  
Sweetflowerli: Then I'll send in the ink cats from that Japanese fairy tale to kill them all! /laughs in a scary evil way/  
  
Sho: Well since everyone's going crazy at the moment here's the disclaimers. Sweetflowerli does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the Japanese fairy tale with ink cats, because if she did she would be able to pay for someone to write her better jokes. /under breath/ or much needed mental help.  
  
Sweetflowerli: Sho whatta you say. / Holds up baseball bat/  
  
Sho: nothing /under breath/ someone please. Help me! A psycho is in control of my future.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
>>> 
>>> Amaya's in trouble! That was all that was going though Sho and Takeshi's heads as they ran towards the screams.  
  
/Damn, baka humans! I can't use my rose whip. Damn. / Amaya used her amazing speed to jump around her attacker and hit him in the middle of the back. The poor baka that had tried to attack her landed in a thud on the floor. Amaya smiled. /Well, I guess this night gonna have more fights then I thought. / She waved at Sho and Takeshi who had just fought their way though the crowd and had worried looks on their faces. She sweatdroped.  
  
Mistake. Big Mistake!  
  
**Lesson 1 for demons and fighters: Never, ever let your guard down.**  
  
"Ah, get off me you creep!" Amaya struggled as a man with gold-silver eyes held her arms behind her back with one hand and held a dagger to her throat. (Too many hands behind the back and dagger situations, please send me new ideas.)  
"You'll be coming with me, little firefox." Amaya's eyes got wide. No one, and she meant NO ONE called her firefox except her friends. He was gonna pay.  
  
**Lesson 2 for all demons and fighters: Don't show your weaknesses.**  
  
The guy smiled at the firefox's mad eyes. He was gonna have fun.  
"Little firefox you will come with me. Just you wait and see." With those words the gold-silver eyed bishounen, (yes, he was hot. What guy with gold and silver eyes wouldn't be,) slashed his dagger agaist the side of Amaya's neck and let her limp body fall to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room, two bishounens where standing there in utter shock.  
Bam! The door to the club burst opened and an aqua haired baka stood there, scanning his eyes for his friends. His eyes landed on the limp form that was his cousin.  
"Nani," he said scratching the back of his head before summoning up some spirit sword shards and shards of winter.  
  
**Lesson 3 for demons and fighters: If you hear a loud noise behind you during a fight, don't ignore it and proceed to move toward less threating enemies.  
**  
"Ahh, dare!" was all the gold-silver eyed bishounen said before hitting the ground.  
  
Now Sho and Takeshi were even more shocked and their eyes went into that swirly look before they passed out. /Yuki did something smart/ was what went though their unconscious heads now.  
"You're gonna die for that kid," a voice said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the demons messed with the computer and made this story turn out like a poem. And if it did I'm so extra sorry. Oh I must kill them!  
  
I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of any attacks Yukina could do so I gave Yuki some of the attacks that Touya and that ice dragon guy had.  
  
I went though massive studying to come up with the attacks. Including rewatching my Artifacts of Darkness and The Beasts of Maze Castle DVDs (which I do own the DVDs) /screams for joy and Sho comes and does tornado fist/  
  
Sho: That's gotta hurt an' here's Sweetflowerli's review answer's  
  
Shayba: Thank you! And I love your stories too!  
  
Small dictionary
>>> 
>>> Baka- idiot
>>> 
>>> Nani- what
>>> 
>>> Bishounen- pretty boy
>>> 
>>> Dare- Who


	4. Fight's End

Writers block is evil. But, I want to post something, even if super short. Hope you can enjoy a mini chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would hire writers to write for me.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"You're gonna die for that kid," a voice said. The man Yuki had just knocked to the ground stood back up. / Good grief, can anything kill this scum? / Yuki stepped forward so that he could punch the bastard in the face. But it was too late. The guy ducked to the left and swung his leg right into Yuki's stomach.

"Ahh, damn!" Yuki slide to the floor on all fours, grabbing his side and coughing up blood. Sho and Takeshi had stood up and seemed to be coming to their senses. Takeshi ran head on to the guy and the guy kicked his knee up into Takeshi's chin. Sho began to attempt to fly off the ground when someone screamed,

"I can't believe father thought you could handle this." Amaya stood in front of her friends. She was literally steaming. Her eyes held the icy blue glaze that showed she was using telepathy. Sho knew right away she had frozen must of the bystanders from the start.

What were you doing, Amaya?" Sho could tell better then anyone she had been hiding something, since she usually didn't go yelling nonsense things at them.

"Dad told me some things and asked me to test you. I used telepathy to take over all the minds and make this idiot attack me. But... but you all acted like idiots! I will have to tell dad to forget it. It is hopeless." Amaya looked at her friends in disgust. They could never handle what her dad had asked.

"What are you taking about?" Takeshi stood up. He looked rather pissed as he realized he had been beaten up for nothing.

"It is of no concern to you now." Amaya said as she quietly unfroze the room and walked away.

"Amaya," Takeshi grabbed her by the hand and stared into her green eyes. "Tell me."

"Takeshi, I..."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

What will Amaya tell Takeshi? Even I don't know. But, I know this chapter was short and lame. I didn't even plan to move the story in this direction, but I need to work on writing fight scenes. Send angry reviews if you want. They'll help me improve.

Reviews 

Shayba- I'm pretty sure that's where he got his smarts. His father... kidding he got it from his mom, even if it is only a little.

Foxhiei- I ain't big on writing yaoi (except for the story that was a dream.) Sorry, but thanks for the review and I'm sorry to say I just couldn't think of anything to write so I just started typing and came up with a new idea. So maybe trying to update can be good at times. Oh well.

Yugis Lover Girl- All right, I'm gonna be famous. So everyone go read Yugis Lover girl's story illness. Am I stuttering, GO READ IT!

Queen-kay- you are a very loyal fan begin you review this story and my other story; I updated and please be happy even if it's real bad.

Yugis Lover girl- It's okay. Now everyone remember to go see my big debut in fame.


	5. Pink

Sorry it took so long to update. I just didn't have any great ideas to work with till earlier today.

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning:** I'm changing the point of view from third person to first person and then going into different characters in this chapter. Just try to watch the clues to see who feels what.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Amaya," Takeshi grabbed her by the hand and stared into her green eyes. "Tell me."

"Takeshi, I..."

He was so close. I could feel his breath on my neck. It was warm and I felt goose bumps go up my arms.

I wanted to just lean in and kiss her. Slide my hands though her silky, soft, hair. I was melting in her dark green eyes.

I'm gonna kill Urameshi. How dare he hold her like that! He has no right to look at her like that when she obviously doesn't seem to feel the same way.

I was speechless. Something in his eyes was terrifying. I allowed my eyes to take an icy blue glaze as I searched his mind for the source.

It's unlike cousin to do that to a friend. Why would she do that? She told me she would never invade our minds unless something was wrong.

She was in my mind. Searching for what shouldn't be there. I had to get her out of my head. I leaned down.

No. He can't, he wouldn't. I...I...I liked her. I felt a weight lift as the feelings I had suppressed for her faded, but I was too late. Takeshi was taking her.

I stepped back, but he held onto me. Just before his lips touched mine I found it and yanked full force from him.

"Amaya...," Taakeshi was looking at her on his knees like she had just stabbed a knife in his heart. My cousin had the coldest look on her face though.

"Shut up demon." I let the words linger as I spoke. His face went a grave color as he knows the jig was up.

"How did you know? I kept the strongest forces up." I stood in the pathetic body I inhibited. It had failed me. It had betrayed me. I was leavening.

A pinkish puff of air came from Takeshi's mouth. His body went limp. Something about this sent shivers all the way to my aqua blue hair.

A body began to appear from the pinkish puff and people stopped and began to look. I noticed and quickly froze the room again.

"You have ruined my plans girl. You shall pay." The pink air had token shape.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Again I have turned down a different road from what I originally planed and am now going back towards my original plan. Mostly gears will shift again though.

I won't be answering reviews anymore. I will say thank you for the reviews and thanks for the encouragement on my sucky fight writing.


End file.
